taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Blank Space
"Blank Space" is the second song from her fifth studio album, 1989, written by herself, Max Martin and Shellback. It was released as a second single of the album following "Shake It Off" on November 10, 2014. The music video was released one day after the single release. Swift has performed this song on several occasions, including the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show and the American Music Awards. Taylor and American Express created a free app that shows an interactive 360° world of the music video and also you can explore various rooms in the house filled with objects you have to find out. She talked about it in on ABC News.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrcfgbkYZHk Youtube - Taylor Swift on 'Blank Space' Video, Stunning '1989' Sales] The music video won 2 MTV Video Music Awards (Best Pop Video and Best Female Video) on August 30, 2015. Hidden message Hidden message: There once was a girl known by everyone and no one. This message very well ties into the theme of this song. It shows that Taylor, who we assume is the girl in the hidden message story, and it shows how she feels misunderstood, but everyone is aware of the image of who she is. Swift's sense of humor is on display throughout this song, sending up her public image as a serial dater. Note to tabloids: Swift is one step ahead of you, generating and mocking her own headlines. "Got a long line of ex-lovers/ they'll tell you I'm insane/ but I've got a blank space, baby/ and I'll write your name." The liner message certainly seems to once again point to a note Swift has repeatedly mentioned in the press: Just because you know part of the story doesn't mean you know the whole thing. Lyrics Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things Magic, madness, heaven, sin Saw you there and I thought Oh my God, look at that face You look like my next mistake Love's a game, wanna play? New money, suit and tie I can read you like a magazine Ain't it funny, rumors fly And I know you heard about me So hey, let's be friends I'm dying to see how this one ends Grab your passport and my hand I can make the bad guys good for a weekend So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause you know I love the players And you love the game 'Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name Cherry lips, crystal skies I could show you incredible things Stolen kisses, pretty lies You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen Find out what you want Be that girl for a month Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no Screaming, crying, perfect storms I can make all the tables turn Rose garden filled with thorns Keep you second guessing like "Oh my God, who is she?" I get drunk on jealousy But you'll come back each time you leave 'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause you know I love the players And you love the game 'Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause you know I love the players And you love the game 'Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name Music video Fun facts: * The text that Sean is seen sending in the video is "can't wait to see you tonight" to a girl named "she". * On the set of Blank Space, Taylor accidentally scratched the front of the car and had to pay $3,200 to get it repainted. Awards and nominations "Blank Space" has received 7 awards from 17 nominations. Cover versions * Pop singer Jax sang this song on the March 12, 2015 episode of American Idol. '' * Pop/soul singer Amy Vachel did a folky version of this song on the November 23, 2015 episode of ''The Voice. It peaked at number 4 on iTunes. References Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:1989 songs Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback (producer) Category:Songs produced by Max Martin Category:Songs produced by Shellback (producer) Category:Big Machine Records singles Category:1989 Singles